


LEAGUE CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG: THE CAVE

by RocksCanFly



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Invasion, ensemble fic, kaldurahma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocksCanFly/pseuds/RocksCanFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~MESS. [0700]</p>
<p>        -SENT: Nightwing</p>
<p>        -RECEIVED:  Alpha Team</p>
<p>        -SUBJ: Has anyone seen Kaldur?</p>
<p> Or, the team reacts to Kaldur going full on Dark Side.</p>
<p>  Written for Kaldurama. Rated for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEAGUE CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG: THE CAVE

  * CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG: THE CAVE
  * SORT BY: DATE
  * SORT BY: ASCENDING
  * TRANSFER [0300] 
    * START: The Cave
    * DEST: BLOCKED
  * MESS. [0700] 
    * SENT: Nightwing
    * RECEIVED:  Alpha Team
    * SUBJ: Has anyone seen Kaldur? 
      * REP: Kid Flash 
        * Nope.
        * REP: Artemis 
          * Not since yesterday. M’gann? You stayed up with him, right?
        * REP: Miss Martian 
          * No, actually. He told me he needed some time alone. I wasn’t sure about leaving him, but he really seemed to want some space. I left around 2000.
          * Do you guys think he’s okay?
        * REP: Superboy 
          * I haven’t seen him anywhere.
        * REP: Zatanna 
          * I checked the pool. No dice.
        * REP: Rocket 
          * Checked the gym. Same here.
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * That’s a little concerning. Did he check in with anyone?
        * REP: Artemis 
          * I think it’s safe to say no. Otherwise someone should have said something.
          * I’m kind of worried
        * REP: Kid Flash 
          * Same.
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * Okay. I’m going to try giving Red Arrow a call. I’ll get back to you guys.
          * Don’t say anything to the rest. I don’t want anyone panicking.
          * You know how Gar can get
        * REP: Artemis 
          * Yeah. Can’t blame him since…
        * REP: Miss Martian 
          * Can we please not talk about this behind his back?
        * REP: Artemis 
          * Sorry
  * MESS. [0730] 
    * SENT: Nightwing
    * RECEIVED:  Red Arrow
    * SUBJ: is Kaldur with you? 
      * REP: Red Arrow 
        * User currently in-accessible. Please try again later.
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * Roy. As soon as you get this message, call me.
  * MESS. [0740] 
    * SENT: Nightwing
    * RECEIVED:  Alpha Team
    * SUBJ: Roy’s still on radio silence 
      * REP: Artemis 
        * Is it just me or are the older, supposedly more responsible people in our lives terrible at communicating?
        * REP: Superboy 
          * It’s just you.
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * Has anyone checked his room?
        * REP: Kid Flash 
          * Yeah, but I didn’t exactly perform a search
          * You looking for clues?
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * If we don’t hear from him soon, yeah.
        * REP: Miss Martian 
          * Isn’t that invading privacy?
          * I don’t know if Kaldur would be okay with us going through his stuff.
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * Well, yesterday I would have said Kaldur would never leave without telling us
          * So
          * Yeah
        * REP: Zatanna 
          * Did anyone contact Aquaman?
          * He may have gone to his mentor
        * REP: Superboy 
          * After that bomb he got dropped on him yesterday?
          * I don’t think even Kaldur could have forgiven him that quickly
          * It’s not okay to hide something like that from someone
          * I should know
        * REP: Artemis 
          * But he might have gone to confront him
          * I probably would have
        * REP: Rocket 
          * Did he come talk to you at all
          * Because you’re both
          * You know?
        * REP: Artemis 
          * Members of the “my dad’s a villain” club?
          * No.
          * I thought he might but
          * No.
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * I’m going to try contacting Aquaman
          * It’s unlikely
          * But maybe Kaldur did go to confront him
  * MESS. [0830] 
    * SENT: Nightwing
    * RECEIVED:  Aquaman
    * SUBJ: Is Aqualad with you? 
      * REP: Aquaman 
        * Apologies, Nightwing, but King Orin cannot speak at this moment. This is Tempest.
        * Kaldur is not with us.
        * We had assumed he had returned home with you.
        * I have actually been trying to contact him for some time now.
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * Oh. Hey, Garth.
          * Yeah, Kaldur came home with us last night.
          * But no one can find him right now
          * And he didn’t leave a note
        * REP: Aquaman 
          * That is most troubling.
          * Is he with Red Arrow?
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * RA’s still on radio silence, so we don’t know for sure.
          * But I doubt it.
          * How are you holding up?
        * REP: Aquaman 
          * Not well, if I am to be truthful.
          * Tula is- was very dear to me.
          * That Kaldur is now missing concerns me greatly.
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * You really think it could be that bad?
        * REP: Aquaman 
          * What I say now pains me greatly, Nightwing.
          * But, yes.
          * I fear it may be that bad.
          * Tula was not just a friend to Kaldur.
          * He was in love with her.
          * This loss, combined with the revelation of his father’s identity and our King’s hand in keeping it from him-
          * Let it just be said I hope you find him soon.
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * Wait, Kaldur was what???
          * But I thought-
          * Oh.
          * Oh wow.
          * Okay. Do you, I don’t know, have a family contact for him or something?
        * REP: Aquaman 
          * Have you not already contacted Sha’lain’a?
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * No. we don’t have her info on file.
          * Can you send it to me?
        * REP: Aquaman 
          * Yes. It is now sent.
          * Nightwing?
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * Yeah?
        * REP: Aquaman 
          * I pray that you find him quickly.
          * And when you do-
          * Please tell him that I wish to apologize.
          * He will know of what I speak.
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * Cryptic, and kind of concerning? But, yeah.
          * I’ll tell him.
          * And for what it’s worth
          * I’m sorry.
          * About Tula.
        * REP: Aquaman 
          * Please just…
          * Please just find Kaldur’ahm.
          * I do not know if I can bear losing both of them.



 

  * FILE. [0900] 
    * SENT: Aquaman
    * RECEIVED:  Nightwing
    * NAME: CONT. INFOR: SHA’LAIN’A OF SHAYERIS



 

  * MESS. [0905] 
    * SENT: Nightwing
    * RECEIVED:  Sha’lain’a of Shayeris
    * SUBJ: Location of Kaldur’ahm 
      * REP: Sha’lain’a of Shayeris 
        * My son is not with me.
        * Though my heart aches for the opposite to be true.
        * I had thought he was with you, and had planned to give him space.
        * Please update me when you get more information from him.
        * I need to make some inquiries of my own.
        * Good day.
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * Well that was weird



 

  * MESS. [0925] 
    * SENT: Nightwing
    * RECEIVED:  Batman
    * SUBJ: Upgrade Aqualad to MIA status? 
      * REP: Batman 
        * Have you heard back from Red Arrow yet?
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * Admittedly no.
          * He’s maintaining radio silence.
          * I can’t get in touch.
        * REP: Batman 
          * I’ll handle that. He’ll check in soon.
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * I’m not even going to bother asking how you plan on doing that.
          * But, Batman?
          * I’m worried.
        * REP: Batman 
          * I know. But he might need time. I know this is out of character for him, but we all react differently to grief.
          * Sometime we do things we wouldn’t normally do.
          * You know that.
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * I really hate talking to you some days.
          * Nightwing out.
  * MESS. [0935] 
    * SENT: Red Arrow
    * RECEIVED:  Nightwing
    * SUBJ: I hate all of you 
      * REP: Nightwing 
        * Well maybe if you kept a channel open things would be easier.
        * How did he contact you anyways?
        * REP: Red Arrow 
          * I really don’t want to talk about it.
          * But it involved dogs.
          * Stop laughing and tell what the hell is wrong with Kaldur, Dick.
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * Don’t use my name on this channel.
          * But thanks. I really needed that.
          * Kaldur’s missing.
        * REP: Red Arrow 
          * I gathered.
          * I mean why. What happened?
          * Did you assholes finally drive him over the deep end?
        * REP: Nigtwing 
          * Oh. Oh, wow. I forgot. You wouldn’t know.
          * Tula’s dead, Roy.
        * REP: Red Arrow 
          * Fuck
          * Really?
          * You need to find him.
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * There’s more.
          * But I think he should probably tell you?
          * But yeah, we know.
          * We were hoping he’d be with you.
        * REP: Red Arrow 
          * Well he’s not. We actually haven’t spoken in weeks.
          * I’ve been kind of busy.
          * I’m in Dubai right now anyways.
          * Not exactly Kaldur’s kind of weather.
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * Weeks? Really?
          * Uh.
          * Are you two okay?
        * REP: Red Arrow 
          * No.
          * By which I mean no, I’m not talking with you about this.
          * I’m going to make some calls about Kaldur.
          * Keep me updated.
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * Do you really think Cheshire can help with this?
        * REP: Red Arrow 
          * She can try.
          * Keep me updated, I mean it.
          * I haven’t talked to him in a while.
          * But.
          * I’m still worried about him.
          * Red Arrow out.
  * MESS. [0955] 
    * SENT: BLOCKED
    * RECEIVED:  BLOCKED
    * SUBJ: BLOCKED 
      * REP: BLOCKED 
        * I am in position to make contact.
        * I may be unable to contact you for several days.
        * REP: BLOCKED 
          * Are you still sure about this?
          * I mean.
          * I know you are.
          * But.
        * REP: BLOCKED 
          * My friend.
          * There is nothing in the world I desire less than to undertake the mission I am about to embark on.
          * But there is also no choice. The alternative to taking action while we can is not an option. We need information.
        * REP: BLOCKED 
          * I know.
          * It’s just. I’m sorry that you have to go through with this.
          * I talked to BLOCKED
        * REP: BLOCKED 
          * Is he alright?
          * I mean.
          * His status?
        * REP: BLOCKED 
          * He’s fine. He’s in BLOCKED, hunting.
          * He’s worried about you. He’s helping us look.
          * Are the two of you
          * Are you okay?
        * REP: BLOCKED 
          * I do not believe he has been “okay” for quite a while.
          * His obsession, as well as other factors, have put
          * A strain
          * On our relationship with each other.
          * I must go.
          * I would ask that you tell him not to worry.
          * But I know that would violate mission integrity.
          * You targeted the site with your pirated satellite?
        * REP: BLOCKED 
          * Yeah. Everything’s set up to rock the team’s foundations out from under them, if that’s what you mean.
          * God this is so fucked up.
          * I’m scared BLOCKED is going to end up hating you. You know how he is about secrets.
          * I talked to your mom
          * I think she might suspect something
          * Though I’m not sure what
        * REP: BLOCKED 
          * If my mother suspects the truth, she will remain silent. I trust her to know I have my reasons.
          * If she suspects otherwise
          * Well
          * All the better for our ruse.
        * REP: BLOCKED 
          * I know it hurts you that she didn’t tell you.
          * I still think you should have talked to her before you left.
        * REP: BLOCKED 
          * I am aware of your reservations, andI know you mean well.
          * But I do not trust myself to speak to her.
          * I may end up saying too much.
          * And.
          * I am not sure if I am prepared to hear any explanations as to why she would keep this from me.
          * It is time. I will be in contact, old friend.
        * REP: BLOCKED 
          * Good luck.
        * REP: BLOCKED 
          * And to you as well. May we all see the end of this battle.



 

  * FILE. [1120] 
    * SENT: Nightwing
    * RECEIVED:  Batman
    * SUBJ: URGENT 
      * REP: Nightwing 
        * I picked this up from one of the satellites I have running.
        * This is low.
        * Even for you.
        * How could you send him on an undercover like this Bruce.
        * After everything he’s been through?
        * You couldn’t wait.
        * One.
        * Fucking.
        * Day?
        * REP: Batman 
          * Never use my name through this network again.
          * And I did not send Aqualad undercover.
          * Something else is going on here. I will contact Aquaman.
          * Do not tell anyone about this until I get back to you.
          * Am I clear?
          * Nightwing.
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * Oh my God.
          * I can’t believe- yes. You’re clear.
          * I’m sorry.
  * MESS. [1150] 
    * SENT: Batman
    * RECEIVED:  Nightwing
    * SUBJ: URGENT 
      * REP: Batman 
        * Orin’s refusing to listen to me.
        * But a source I have inside confirmed it.
        * Aqualad has defected to Black Manta.
        * I will be making a general League announcement in ten minutes.
        * I am going to allow you to tell the team on your own.
        * In Aqualad’s absence, you are to take over as leader until more permanent arrangements can be made.
        * The League will be making an inquiry later,
        * To see if we can tell when Aqualad made the descion to defect.
        * There are too many things we do not know.
        * In the meantime, the Cave is on lockdown until further notice.
        * I will contact you with further instructions.
        * Are we clear?
        * Am I clear?
        * Nightwing.
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * We’re clear.
          * Just.
          * I never would have expected it from him.
          * Of all people.
          * I’ll tell the team.
          * Nightwing out.
        * REP: Batman 
          * Dick.
          * For what it’s worth.
          * I’m sorry.
          * I wouldn’t have expected it from him either.



 

  * MESS. [1200] 
    * SENT: Nightwing
    * RECEIVED:  All
    * SUBJ: Meet in the Rec Room 
      * REP: Miss Martian 
        * Did you find Kaldur?
        * Is he okay?!
        * REP: Beastboy 
          * Wait
          * Kaldur’s been missing?!?
          * Why didn’t anyone tell me!
        * REP: Miss Martian 
          * We didn’t want to worry you.
        * REP: Kid Flash 
          * Especially because we still don’t know if he’s actually missing.
          * Nightwing?
          * Is he okay?
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * I’ll give all of you an update in the rec room.
          * Please gather everyone as soon as possible
        * REP: Artemis 
          * Well that’s not ominous or anything
        * REP: Rocket 
          * Does anyone know where La’gann is?
        * REP: Beastboy 
          * We’re swimming in the pool.
          * We’ll be right out.
          * I’m still mad that you guys didn’t ask me to help look for Kaldur.
        * REP: Superboy 
          * Sorry



 

  * ALERT [1217] 
    * DAMAGE: TV BROKEN
    * TRANSCRIPTION OF AUDIO SURVEILLANCE [5:00 TIME PERIOD ACCOMPANYING TRIGGERING INCIDENT] 
      * _Is everyone here?_
      * Yeah, that’s everyone.
      * Geeze man, I know there’s a lot more of us now, but there’s not so many that you can’t tell if someone’s missing.
      * Hey.
      * Are you okay?
      * Where’s Kaldur?
      * _That’s- that’s what I need to talk to you guys about_.
      * _We picked up footage from around San Fran about half an hour ago, and Batman’s sources inside the League of Shadows confirmed it._
      * _Aqualad had defected from the team and the League._
      * What?
      * _He’s joined Black Manta._
      * What?!?
      * Kaldur would never-
      * Neptune’s  beard, do you actually expect us to believe that Kaldur of all people-
      * _Quiet!_
      * _I’m sorry._
      * _I’m sorry, but it’s true._
      * _We’ll have more information later._
      * _In the meantime, the Cave is on lockdown until Batman gets back to me._
      * _I need to go contact some people._
      * Nightwing, you can’t just-
      * _I need to tell his mom, okay._
      * O-okay.
      * Artemis, can you believe that Kaldur-
      * What the hell is going on-
      * There’s no way, no way-
      * Superboy!
      * I need to get some air.
      * Superboy, we’re on lockdown. We can’t leave.
      * KF. Let. Go.
      * No, you need to calm down.
      * Conner, Wally’s right. Breath. We’ll figure this out.
      * I said. Let. Go.
      * Conner, you need to stay calm. Please.
      * Calm? CALM? _KALDUR_. WENT. DARK. SIDE. How the hell am I supposed to be calm?! How could he do this to us? Where the hell did this come from? Why are none of you freaking out!
      * We are, _trust me_ , I’m as freaked out as you, but disobeying Batman won’t-
      * Screw Batman, I need to get out of here. Let _\- go_ - ** _shit_**
      * Conner! Come back!
      * Well there goes the T.V.
      * Do we really care?
      * No.
      * Artemis?
      * Yeah.
      * What’s happening? How could he-
      * I.
      * I don’t know
    * END AUDIO TRANSCRIPTION
  * MESS. [1220] 
    * SENT: Nightwing
    * RECEIVED:  Sha’lain’a of Shayeris
    * SUBJ: Kaldur’ahm, status change 
      * REP: Nightwing 
        * I’m sorry, ma’am.
        * But I’m regretful to inform you.
        * Aqualad has defected to the League of Shadows.
        * He has joined Black Manta.
        * REP: Sha’lain’a of Shayeris 
          * I know.
          * I also know there is more to this than meets the eye.
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * Excuse me?
          * How did you know?
          * And
          * What?
        * REP: Sha’lain’a of Shayeris 
          * Let it suffice to say that I too have my connections within Black Manta’s forces.
          * Nightwing.
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * Yes?
        * REP: Sha’lain’a of Shayeris 
          * Let it be known.
          * If what I suspect is in fact true.
          * And if you have played the role I believe you have played in my son’s decision.
          * Know this.
          * If Kaldur’ahm of Shayeris dies for this.
          * If you do not do your best to protect my son.
          * You will regret it deeply.
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * Understood.
          * Ma’am?
        * REP: Sha’lain’a of Shayeris 
          * Yes?
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * You are far too terrifying to be Kaldur’s mother.
        * REP: Sha’lain’a of Shayeris 
          * Oh, child.
          * If you have not come to fear my son, trust in this.
          * By the time he has finished his service by Black Manta’s side,
          * You will know why you should fear him.
          * I hope you have thought carefully about what the two of you have chosen to do.
          * Because the boy who comes back will not be the one who left.
          * I know David.
          * And he will force my son to do terrible things to prove his loyalty.
          * And Kaldur'ahm will do these things because it is for the sake of something he beleives is right.
          * So if there is any doubt in your heart of the necessity of this deception.
          * Tell me now.
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * As much as I wish it wasn't true.
          * He does need to do this.
          * I’m sorry.
        * REP: Sha’lain’a of Shayeris 
          * You do not yet know the meaning of the sentiment.
          * But by the end of this.
          * You will.
          * As will I, for allowing this to go forward.
  * MESS. [1230] 
    * SENT: Nightwing
    * RECEIVED:  Red Arrow
    * SUBJ: Kaldur 
      * REP: Nightwing 
        * Roy
        * Roy answer me.
        * Damn you this is important.
        * REP: Red Arrow 
          * User currently in-accessible. Please try again later.
        * REP: Nightwing 
          * Dammit
          * Roy.
          * Kaldur joined his father.
          * He went dark side.
          * I’m sorry.
  * MESS. [2200] 
    * SENT: Red Arrow
    * RECEIVED:  Nightwing
    * SUBJ: Re: Kaldur 
      * REP: Red Arrow 
        * Dick.
        * What the _fuck_ did you two **_do._**



 

 


End file.
